Small World and Troubles at Makai
by Yukitsu
Summary: [Yu Yu Hakusho Hunter X Hunter crossover] The Hunters gets involved in Tantei business. Not editted from last year's version.
1. Small World 1

Small World by Yukitsu  
  
Disclaimers: Yu Yu Hakusho is NOT mine. Hunter X Hunter is also NOT mine. They both belong to Yoshihiro Togashi-san. I am merely borrowing Kurama and Kurapika from him. With an added Hiei, Leorio etc... for extras ^_^ well.. not really...  
  
BTW, in my fic, Killua's a hunter already. Netero-san finally agreed to let Killua get his license. Because of that fact, you can call this an AU.  
  
Dedications to my bestfriend, Ayuro, also called Tomo-chan.  
  
And to my soul sis, Ayori-neesama.  
  
Gorri-chan! *waves*  
  
This is just a pathetic attempt at a humor. ::shrugs::  
  
Glossary: I used basic jap only. But these are for those who don't know. If I missed anything, just tell me in the reviews please. And, if my interpretations of the jap are wrong, atleast you can still understand them.  
  
Nani - "what"  
  
Kitsune - "fox"  
  
Ningen - "human". (That means you!)  
  
Gomen nasai - "I'm sorry"  
  
Daijobu - "It's all right." If it's a question, it's "Are you all right?"  
  
Boku wa _____ des. Yoroshiku - "I'm ___. Nice to meet you." (Said by MALES)  
  
Oneechan/Oneesan - "elder sister" or simple "sister"  
  
Oniisan/Oniichan - "elder brother" or "brother"  
  
Iya - "no"  
  
Ojiisan/Ojiichan - "Uncle" or "Granpa"  
  
Reikai - "Spiritworld"  
  
Makai - "Demonworld"  
  
Youkai - "Demons" for the lack of a better term  
  
Matte - "Wait"  
  
Kisama - "Bastard" or something equally offending  
* yadda * = thoughts  
  
_ yadda _ or YADDA = Bold or emphasis  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hiei... Come on. Don't be difficult" Kurama pleaded to a very grumpy fire demon.  
  
"No."  
  
"Please Hiei" Kurama gave him the sweetest most pleading look he could muster.  
  
"..."  
  
"Come on. Don't you want to be able to keep an eye on Yukina tonight?"  
  
"Alright. I'll try whatever it is that you want me to wear"  
  
Kurama smiled and lead his pretty little fire demon to a men's clothing store. They had been invited to a small banquet that was going to happen that very night. Everyone had been invited by the Reikai; only problem was, it was supposed to be formal. That's why Kurama had brought Hiei here to buy a tux for himself. But the Fire Demon was proving to be very difficult to handle.  
  
"Here Hiei. Try this on." He said cheerfully, handing him a black tuxedo that he was sure would fit the youkai. He gave Hiei a little push towards the fitting room.  
  
"Hn. Stupid fox" he muttered under his breath as he walked forward, looking back at the said fox.  
  
He suddenly bumped into a very tall man.  
  
"Hey! Watch where you're going, Shorty!" the man said rudely at him.  
  
He looked the ningen over. From his weird haired, to his small shades, down to the ridiculous business suit with the colorful tie.  
  
"Hn. Stupid ningen"  
  
"Nani?!?!" The guy bellowed. He made a move to grab Hiei by the collar, but Hiei was too quick and dodged his attempts.  
  
"Hn. Stupid ningen." He moved to give the guy a solid punch straight in his ridiculous glasses but a hand moved in to block it.  
  
He looked up, startled, to see to see the guy who blocked his punch.  
  
"Hiei! What are you doing?!" Kurama exclaimed as he ran up to them. In his mind, though, he wondered who the blond kid was. No normal human can just block Hiei's punch just like that. Without even putting that much effort into it!  
  
"Hn." He pulled his arm back and glared at the blond kid, about Yusuke's height, who was staring down at him with a passive face.  
  
"Gomen nasai." Kurama uttered softly, in behalf of his short-tempered fire demon.  
  
"Haha!! Daijobu! Daijobu!" The freaky guy said loudly. Hiei was starting to get this feeling that he was related to the big oaf, Kuwabara.  
  
"You should control your brother, though, lady." he laughed loudly again. A nerve started to appear on his shorter friend's head. He elbowed the man with in the ribs, causing the man to yell in pain.  
  
"Leorio! Baka! Stop flirting!" He started scolding his companion, also mistaking Kurama for a girl.  
  
"Da-daijobu." Kurama gave a smile as he fought to discreetly constrain his fire demon from attacking the naïve man.  
  
"Gomen nasai. This jerk here, forgot to take lessons in manners before he graduated."  
  
"Daijobu. Ano... Boku wa Minamono Shuichi des. Yoroshiku" He extended his hand for a handshake.  
  
"Hai... Boku wa Kurapika desu. Yoroshiku" The blond reached for his hand to acknowledge the handshake. *Did she say Boku?* Realization dawned on him. He had mistaken Minamono for a girl....  
  
"Why is your hand chained up like that?" Hiei asked curiously.  
  
"Eh? Uh...." Kurapika lost his composure for a second. He looked around, as if trying to find an excuse.  
  
"Well... it's just for fashion." he finally said, forcing a big smile to the kid who was staring at him with weird eyes. He knew those eyes. They were like Killua's, even the shape was the same. The eyes of a killer.  
  
"Hn" He looked away. Kurapika inwardly sighed in relief.  
  
"Umm.. This unmannered jerk is Leorio." he mumbled.  
  
"I see. Well, this hot-tempered, short kid is Hiei." Kurama replied teasingly. Hiei growled and bared his fangs.  
  
"He sort of reminds me of Killua" Leorio muttered to Kurapika.  
  
"I know. Same face, same eyes.... Only the color of the eyes and hair are different." Kurapika replied.  
  
Meanwhile, Kurama and Hiei were having their private discussion.  
  
"I am NOT a kid!" Hiei hissed menacingly.  
  
"I know. Anyway, how hard did you punch?" Kurama asked  
  
Hiei knew what he was talking about. "Enough to break his nose"  
  
"And Kurapika-san caught it? Just like that?" he asked incredulously.  
  
"Yeah. Anyway, that Leorio guy reminds me of Kuwabara." he complained.  
  
"That's true. Acts, move and talks like him." Kurama silently agreed.  
  
"Ano... Minamono-san.... What are you doing here, anyway?" Leorio inquired politely.  
  
Kurama seemed taken aback by the very _polite_ question, before he saw the firm elbow digging into the man's side. He struggled to stop his chuckling.  
  
"We're here to buy Hiei a tux. We're attending a party tonight and he hasn't got a thing to wear." Kurama explained  
  
"We here for the same thing too. We've been invited suddenly to a formal party which is supposed to be tonight, and Kurapika hasn't got anything--" Kurapika elbowed him  
  
"Oi! Stop that! It hurts, ya know!" Leorio half-bellowed, ignoring the glares he recieved from the people around him.  
  
"Then shut up!" Kurapika retorted. Kurama giggled.  
  
"I do have something to wear! You just insisted that I buy something even though it's not even necessary!" Kurapika continued.  
  
"What? That blue tunic with the cute orange bow-tie? Or that red one that made you look like a girl? Or that blue two-piece tunic with the weird skirt? Or were you planning on wearing your female disguise?" Leorio asked sarcastically. Kurapika scowled darkly, matching Hiei's best scowl.  
  
"I know! You were going to wear that get-up that you used when you disguised yourself as a receptionist, weren't you? Don't tell me you also planned on wearing that wig." Leorio continued rambling on. Kurapika's face turned as red as Kurama's hair from anger and embarrassment.  
  
"Leorio...." Kurapika growled, his fist clenching, and the nerve becoming unbelievably large.... Angering him was _not_ a very good idea.  
  
"What?" Leorio finally realized what was happening to his friend. He backed off in fear.. "Uh... Kurapika... calm down...." He started sweating  
  
Kurapika continued to advance slowly and menacingly.  
  
"Uh... Good Kurapika.... Good Pika-chan.... Good Kura-chan.... uh..." He backed off till the wall.. "Good boy... You won't hurt poor ole Leorio- chan, would you?" he gulped when Kurapika didn't stop.  
  
*Wrong move, Leorio-san* Kurama thought, very amused. He looked closely at Kurapika and noticed that his eyes had gone red. *Weren't his eyes green before?* He also noticed the growing amount of ki coming from the boy. He looked at Hiei who noticed the same thing.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" Leorio screamed as Kurapika throttled, strangled, punched, kicked, pounded, beat, choked, asphyxiated, suffocated, smothered, bashed, battered, rattled, shook, hit, boxed, noogied, slammed, and slapped the poor guy until the only thing left of him was an undistinguishable mass of broken bones, tangled limbs and bloody skin.  
  
"Kurapika-san, daijobu ka?" Kurama asked pensively  
  
"Hai. Stupid oaf." He muttered. His eyes had gone back to green and he was being amiable again, even if his description of amiable was like Hiei's. His eyes, however, still had deep sadness in them.  
  
"Kurapika! Why'd you do that?!" Leorio demanded, magically restored to his original health, except for a number of bumps and bruises and some broken teeth.  
  
"That'd teach you to keep your mouth shut. And just so you'd know, I was planning on wearing the clothes that I wore when I still worked for Mr. Nosturado."  
  
"But that isn't formal." Leorio whined.  
  
"It is. I attended an auction wearing that and nobody minded. That's formal for me." Kurapika shrugged.  
  
"What your wearing now is more formal than that!"  
  
Kurapika looked at his own clothes. A short-sleeved white shirt, sleeveless blue-green vest, blue jeans, and a pair of white sneakers. He raised an eyebrow irritantly  
  
"It is not!"  
  
"Is to!"  
  
"Is not!" Kurama and Hiei looked at them weirdly. Of all things to argue about, did it actually have to be about how formal a tunic is?  
  
"Ummm.... Leorio-san" Kurama finally decided to interrupt. Things were decidedly going to get bloody any minute. And Kurapika won't be contributing his.  
  
"What?" Leorio snapped. Kurapika promptly bashed him upside the head. Hiei glared at him... no one snapped at his fox  
  
"Stop that!" Leorio yelled. Kurapika bonked him again.  
  
"YOU stop! I suppose the Hunter Association can't really drill manners into oafs." Kurapika loudly 'muttered' after his yell.  
  
Kurama and Hiei sweatdropped.  
  
"NANI?!?!" More sweatdrops  
  
"You heard me.... Now shut up! I'm going." Kurapika started to move towards the front door of the store.  
  
"Kurapika... You still haven't bought your tux" Leorio whined comically.  
  
"I don't need it." Kurapika snapped. He glared at the poor man and proceeded outside.  
  
"Of course you do! Come on... please?" Leorio was starting to plead now...  
  
"Hn." Kurapika turned around and glared more.  
  
"Please stay, Kurapika..." Leorio pleaded, his hands in praying position  
  
His face finally softened. "All right. I guess a tux _is_ what I should wear...." he sighed audibly and allowed a very pleased Leorio to lead him back in.  
  
"Sorry about that, miss.... Kurapika is just too hot-tempered for his own good.... Imeanheisn'tbecauseI'mjustreallyirritating" he gulped as Kurapika glared at him.  
  
"It's Ok...." Kurama stared at them before turning to Hiei and gave him another push.  
  
"Hn" Hiei stood his ground  
  
"In there now, Hiei. I want to know if that tux you're holding fits" Hiei finally consented and went in, adding another Hn for effect.  
  
"By the way, miss, uh..." Leorio racked his brain on how he could invite Minamono-san for a date.  
  
"Yes? Leorio-san?" Kurama was starting to really dislike the guy, comical or not... Kurama is NOT a girl.  
  
"Wou-would you go out on a date with me?" he finally blurted out.  
  
Kurama stared at him....  
  
Kurapika stared at him....  
  
Hiei came out of the fitting room and glared at him....  
  
"Leorio you idiot!" Kurapika almost yelled.  
  
"What?" Leorio asked, flustered. What was wrong with asking a perfectly beautiful girl to a date?  
  
"I didn't know that you're gay..." Kurapika finished, his eyebrow twitching.  
  
"I am NOT a gay!" Leorio exclaimed.  
  
"But you asked Minamono-san out...." Kurapika prompted.  
  
"What's wrong with that?" Leorio asked blankly.  
  
"I'll tell you what's wrong with that.... Kurama's mine!" Hiei growled fiercely, glaring at the poor, confused man with all he's got.  
  
"Kurama? Who's that?" Leorio was VERY confused.  
  
"I'm Kurama, Leorio-san. It's my nickname." Kurama explained wearily.  
  
"I see... Daijobu, Hiei-chan. I'm not going to take your 'neechan form you. I just wanted to invite her for dinner." How dense can a man be?  
  
" 'neechan?" Kurama echoed, an eyebrow twitched  
  
"Leorio..." Kurapika muttered, exasperated  
  
"Hiei-CHAN?!?!?!" Hiei lost all control and pounced on the poor man, wringing his neck for all he was worth.  
  
"Hiei! Stop that!" Kurama exclaimed, dragging Hiei away from the dense idiot. Kurapika helped him and they managed to calm the fire demon up.  
  
Leorio was going like @_@. Kurapika approached him and hauled him up to his feet.  
  
"Leorio no baka! Minamono-san is not a guy! And he is not Hiei-san's sister!" He had finally figured it all out. Hiei was Minamono-san's lover. And Hiei wasn't as young as he looked. *Nobody that young can have such deep voice... or have that much power either.... Except for nen-users, that is....*  
  
"Hiei's not Minamono-san's brother?" Leorio asked dumbly, not hearing the previous sentence at all. He looked at Hiei and said, quite arrogantly: "Hiei-chan, you shouldn't be so jealous.... You're too young for Minamono- san. She should go out with someone of her age. When you grow up, you'll find someone of your age to go out with."  
  
"Stop calling me Hiei-chan! I am not a kid! And Kurama's MINE!!" If not for Kurama's bearhug, Leorio would be dead by now....  
  
"Leorio... you're really gay, aren't you?" Kurapika said.  
  
"I am not gay!" Leorio cried.  
  
"But you asked Minamono-san out."  
  
"So? Minamono-san's a female, what's wrong wi---" Leorio stopped and stared at Kurama, currently busy in keeping a struggling Hiei from killing him.  
  
"You mean..." He stared at Kurama's VERY flat chest. Kurapika nodded, barely managing to keep his face somber.  
  
"She's a... he?" Leorio squeaked.  
  
Kurapika couldn't help it anymore, he burst out in hysterical laughter. Kurama and Hiei stopped struggling with each other to stare at him.  
  
"It's not funny!" Leorio whined.  
  
"It... is!" Kurapika managed to choke out in his laughter, he clutched at his sides and tears threatened to spill over his cheeks.  
  
Leorio turned redder than Kurama's hair.... Kurapika finally managed to control himself. He looked at Leorio and glanced at the blinking couple, and burst out laughing again.  
  
"What's so funny?" Hiei asked irritantly.  
  
"Leorio fi--finally realized that... Mi-minamono-san's a guy!" Kurapika choked out.  
  
"The dense oaf finally did." Hiei muttered. Kurapika, with his sharp ears however, heard him, and he laughed even harder. Leorio made a move to grab him, but Kurapika slapped his hand away and leapt out of reach of Leorio's arm, still laughing.  
  
"Well I'm relieved that Leorio-san's finally realized his mistake" Kurama declared.  
  
"Yeah. You're so dense, Leorio..." Kurapika had finally controlled his laughter to giggles and chuckles.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Leorio whined at him, looking like an injured puppy. Kurapika cracked, he started laughing again. Kurama giggled.  
  
"I thought that you knew... I kept on trying to tell you but you just ignored my warnings...." Kurapika giggled.  
  
"Kurapika!" Leorio whined. What a way to add insult to injury!  
  
"Go-gomen nasai!" Kurapika chuckled.  
  
"Hmph! I should leave you here to buy your own tux!" he turned away.  
  
"Aww... Leorio, it wasn't your fault that you're so attracted to pretty women.... You just made a mistake." Kurapika's laughs had finally subsided and he's back to his normal, sober state. Although if you look closely enough, you'll notice a twinkle in his bright emerald eyes that wasn't there before.  
  
"But you didn't have to laugh so hard..." Leorio pouted.  
  
"But it was funny!" Kurapika grinned widely. Kurama gave a giggle and even Hiei's lips twitched.  
  
"Oh come on... I'll treat you later OK?" Kurapika offered.  
  
Leorio almost fell over. Kurapika, offering to treat?! This was something new! Often, when the four of them went out to eat, they'd usually pay for their own meal. Kurapika was the practical one of the four and didn't squander away money the way his other three companions did.  
  
"You will?"  
  
"Yeah. As compensation for laughing at you. All right?"  
  
"OK..."  
  
Kurama and Hiei looked at each other, amused. Kurapika was treating Leorio as if Kurapika was the elder one! If Kurama didn't know better, he'd think that the two of them were lovers. But he knew that the love shared between the two humans were that of friendship and brotherhood only.  
  
"Hey, Hiei."  
  
"Hn."  
  
"How did the tux fit?" He asked, taking the clothing from Hiei's arm.  
  
"Fits fine."  
  
"Do you like it?" Kurama asked patiently.  
  
"It will do. It's not like I'll be wearing that after tonight." Kurama smiled and went to pay.  
  
Leorio blocked his path. Kurama stopped and looked inquiringly at him.  
  
"Nani ka?" Kurama asked, a bit apprehensive. *If this guy asks for a date again...*  
  
"A-ano... I want to apologize for mistaking you for a woman.... Gomen..." He said a bit sheepishly  
  
Kurama, a bit taken aback, took some time to answer. "Ah, Iya... It's Ok, that often happens to me anyway..."  
  
"I apologize too..." Kurapika spoke up. "I'm sorry for involving you in my silly prank against Leorio." The blond made an elegant little bow.  
  
"That's OK... ehehehe...." Kurama was starting to get a bit uncomfortable with the apologies that they were giving.  
  
"Well... now that that's over... Let's get your tux now, Kurapika!" Leorio said enthusiastically. Kurapika sighed and surrendered to his fate. Hiei approached them  
  
"Ja, Minamono-san, Hiei-san.... " Kurapika said politely. Leorio said nothing. He elbowed him. "Ah? Oh.. Ja, Minamono-san, Hiei-ch---san...." He eyed the glaring eyes. *It's so like Kurapika's crimson ones..* The duo walked over to the black coloured tuxedoes while Kurama proceeded for the cashier.  
~~~ In the party that night~~~  
"Oi! Kuwabara!" Yusuke bellowed. The various creatures in ridiculous 'formal' outfits turned to glare at him.  
  
"Urameshi!" Kuwabara bellowed back. He waved from somewhere in the throng of people present in the banquet. Yusuke made his way towards his partner.  
  
"What?" Kuwabara asked. He was holding a card in his hand.  
  
"Where's our table? The one that dumb oni reserved for us. Where is it?" He demanded. He was extremely pissed of since Keiko and the rest wasn't invited. The dumb guy who arranged the invitation had only included the four guys and entirely left the females out. Koenma was in there with someone, fixing the whole mess.  
  
"Um... it's right over there." Kuwabara said, pointing at a large, circular table fitted for eight. Yusuke cursed even more. If the girls where there, the table would have been perfect! Instead, they had to share it with four other strangers! First he had to wear those very uncomfortable tux, then he'd learned that the girls hadn't been included in the invitation list, now they had to share a table with somebody else!  
  
"Hn." Yusuke stormed over to the table and sat on the nearest chair. Kuwabara sat down beside him, sulking a bit.  
  
"Atleast Kurama and Hiei are enjoying themselves" Yusuke grumbled. He looked at the pair talking animatedly at the bar. Well, atleast Kurama was talking, he wasn't sure about Hiei.  
  
"This must be our table, Killua! Ne?" A high childish voice asked loudly. Yusuke didn't bother to look.  
  
"Ah.. This is it." A slightly deeper voice answered the high one. Kuwabara looked at the two men -- kids -- approaching their table.  
  
A boy, with weird hair and big brown eyes approached them. Besides him was a taller boy, roughly Hiei's height, and probably of the same age, with silver unarranged hair and very familiar eyes.  
  
" 'Jiisan... May we sit here?" Gon said politely.  
  
"Ojiisan?! Who're you calling 'jiisan?!" Kuwabara exclaimed angrily. He half stood up, his face contorted in rage.  
  
"Ehehe... Go-gomen nasai, ni-niisan.." Gon stammered, bowing.  
  
"Oi oi! 'Jiisan.. Is someone sitting here?" Killua asked cheekily, indicating the seats opposite them.  
  
"Why you... I am not your granpa! I'm just a little older than you!"  
  
"Shut up, Kuwabara." Yusuke muttered grumpily. He took a look at the newcomers and raised an eyebrow. "So the one sharing our table with us are kids?" He asked a bit incredously.  
  
"I asked you if anyone has taken these seats yet, 'Jiisan." Killua said, if a bit rudely. Gon just forced a smile out and tried to stop Killua from being rude. He knew the type... that Kuwabara guy is like Leorio....  
  
Kuwabara opened his mouth to retort when Yusuke interrupted him.  
  
"Hey kid, don't be too cocky... that mouth of yours could get you in trouble." He gave Killua a dangerous look, the one that sent all those demons running.  
  
"Yeah yeah... All I wanted to know was if these seats were occupied. Well?" Killua was on the alert. This guy was dangerous! Nobody, save for really powerful guys -- not even that! -- could scare him. Not that he was really scared...  
  
"Yeah... go on" Yusuke drawled. He gave a big yawn and leaned his cheek against his palm, while his elbow was on the table. He looked around with a bored look.  
  
"Ano, niisan, my name is Gon Freecs!" Gon gave his widest and most friendly smile. Yusuke and Kuwabara looked weirdly at him before Kuwabara grinned.  
  
"I'm Kuwabara Kazuma! The greatest member of the Rekai Tantei!" He said loudly, thinking that they know who the Reikai Tantei were.  
  
"Yeah... as if.... I'm Urameshi Yusuke." Yusuke muttered  
  
"This is Killua!" Gon said, grabbing Killua by the arms and almost dragging him from the chair in excitement.  
  
"I see...." Yusuke said, marvelling at the friendliness of the boy.  
  
"Niisan.. what's the Rekai Tantei?" Gon asked curiously. The said Tantei looked strangely at him. *Gee.. I've been getting lots of those lately...* Gon thought vaguely.  
  
"You don't know?" Kuwabara asked  
  
Gon nodded, his smile never faltering.  
  
"How the hell did you get yourself invited by the Rekai?" Yusuke grumbled.  
  
"We're hunters!" Gon was still smiling. Chairman Netero had finally given Killua consideration and turned him into a hunter too.  
  
"Hunters? You mean those humans who go take this ridiculous test and when they pass they get all those unbelievable benefits for it?" Yusuke asked  
  
"Yeah" Gon chirped. *Ridiculous?*  
  
"I see... Well Spirit Detectives are different. We protect Ningenkai from Makai demons that wants to take over it." Yusuke said, a bit proudly, thinking that they already knew what he was talking about.  
  
Gon looked at him, puzzled. "Makai?"  
  
Killua bopped him upside the head. "Baka! Didn't you listen to the lecture that the Hunter Association when you passed?"  
  
"Killua!..." Gon whined, rubbing his head. "Lecture? Oh!" he blushed.  
  
"Well? You didn't listen, didn't you?"  
  
"I was too busy thinking of where you were! Irumi-san took you away, remember?"  
  
"Oh..." Killua was touched. "I see... Well, let me explain. There are Three major Worlds. These are Ningenkai, Makai and Reikai. The Ningenkai is our, humans', world. Reikai is where our spirit goes to when we die, that's where we are know. Makai is the demon world. It's citizens are called Youkai."  
  
"Youkai?" Gon squeaked.  
  
"Yes. Youkai. Like that guy over there." He said, pointing at an ugly, green scaled youkai. Gon went like O.O  
  
"Are youkai really ugly, Killua?" Gon asked.  
  
"Yeah. They're really ugly. And they stink! And they eat humans! That's why Reikai formed the Reikai Tantei, so no youkai would harm humans."  
  
"So youkais are really ugly, eh?" Yusuke asked, looking at them with a weird expression, a large tick present at his temple.  
  
"Yeah!" Killua nodded.  
  
"And they stink?" Yusuke continued; the tick was growing bigger.  
  
"Uh huh." Killua said cockily. Yusuke's face distorted.  
  
"WHO'RE YOU CALLING UGLY, KID?!?!" Yusuke bellowed. Kuwabara bearhugged him to save the staring kid.  
  
Killua went O_o he backed away a bit before realizing his mistake. *This guy is a youkai?!?!*  
  
"WHO STINKS?!?!?! DO YOU WANT ME TO EAT YOU, KID?!?!?!" Yusuke roared. Now everyone in the room was looking at them.  
  
"Killua..." Gon squeaked. He clutched at Killua's arm  
  
"..." Killua kept on staring at the youkai trying to grab him.  
  
"He's a youkai?" Gon continued. Killua nodded.  
  
"And you just called him ugly and stinky?"  
  
"Yeah..." Killua finally answered.  
  
"Let's run Killua..." And they bolted, keeping as much distance from their table and the raging mad youkai from them.  
  
~~Tsuzuku~~  
  
It was supposed to be one-shot... But it got too long. Did you find it funny? Hope so... See ya in the next chapter! (That's the last one)  
  
Gomen for the OOC-ness... 


	2. Small World 2

Small World  
  
Part Two. This is also the very last part.  
  
Disclaimers: YYH and HxH isn't mine. They both belong to the greatest Yoshihiro Togashi. I thank him from the very bottom of my heart...  
  
Leorio and Kuwabara: Heart? What heart? You don't have any!  
  
Yukitsu: *turns to Youko Kurapika and sends the two to kingdomcome*  
  
As I was saying... I thank him from the bottom of my heart for creating YYH and HxH. I am absolutely crazy over them!  
  
Dedication to my dearest bestfriend, Tomo-chan.  
  
And to my soul sis, Ayori-neesama. (Even if we're not related)  
  
Gorri-chan *waves*  
  
This is just my little, pathetic attempt at humor ::shrug::  
  
The timeline... just after the Hunters passed and the Tanteis defeated Sensui. In my fic, Killua's a hunter. *whispers: I managed to persuade Netero-jiisan to change his mind*  
  
Glossary: (Do you really need this?)  
  
Arigato - "Thank you"  
  
Hai - "Yes"  
  
Oneechan/Oneesan - "elder sister" or simple "sister"  
  
Oniisan/Oniichan - "elder brother" or "brother"  
  
Dosh'ta - "Why?" or "What's wrong?" or "What's the matter?" or something similar to that.  
  
Matte - "Wait"  
  
Kisama - "Bastard" It's a Japanese swear word for someone you don't like.  
  
Ja - "Bye" or something for farewell.  
  
Reikai Tantei - "Spirit Detectives"  
  
Dosh'ta - "What's wrong?" or "What's the matter?" or "What happened?"  
  
K'so - Japanese swear word. "Shit" or "Damn" or something of the sort  
  
Kakoii - "Cool" or something of the sort  
  
Sugoi - "Awesome"  
  
Kekkai - "Spiritual barrier" or "barrier"  
  
Iya - "no"  
  
Nandemonai - "It's nothing"  
  
Reiki - the aura's of Humans  
  
Youki - the aura's of youkai  
  
Youryouki - the aura's of those in Reikai.  
  
Kampai! = "Cheers!" said for a toast. Kampai!  
  
Owari - the end.  
  
* yadda * = thoughts  
  
_ yadda _ or YADDA = Bold or emphasis  
~~~~ At the bar~~~~  
  
"Another glass please.." Kurama said politely to the bartender.  
  
"Hai. But please refrain from drinking too much as it's only the cocktail. Save some space for dinner." He said, deadpan.  
  
"Eh... Hai..." Kurama said, his eyebrows twitching. Hiei smirked and downed another shot of Makai Sake.  
  
Kurama took his glass and sipped at it, watching his fire demon down another one.  
  
"You'll get drunk at the rate your going, koi..."  
  
"Hn. I have high alcohol tolerance." Hiei downed another.  
  
"Yeah... But that won't do you much good at the rate your going. Not to mention that the wine your drinking is probably the most alcoholic in Makai.."  
  
"Hn." Hiei was about to down another one when someone bumped into him, sending his glass tumbling down his chest. He looked at the stain and growled. He spun around and glared at the kid who caused all of it.  
  
"Go-gomen nasai! 'Niisan!" A kid, with strange hair bowed apologetically at him.  
  
"Kisama..." Hiei growled. He made a move to grab his katana before remembering that Kurama made him leave it at his house. He glared at the kid instead.  
  
"Chill man! He said he was sorry. It was an accident ok?" A silver- haired kid, about Hiei's height, interjected arrogantly.  
  
"Stop it, Hiei. He did apologize after all.... Let's just go to the washroom and clean you up" Kurama suggested. It really wouldn't do any good for Hiei's record if he went around beating children in parties, especially one organized by Reikai. Hiei snorted and sent one more death glare at the arrogant brat before turning around to follow Kurama into the washroom.  
  
"Niisan.. I really am sorry. We were running away from this youkai we accidentally insulted and I bumped into you.. Gomen nasai..." Gon almost pleaded. He never could take it when he offended other people and they wouldn't accept his apology.  
  
"Hn. Serves you brats right. Too bad that youkai didn't eat you up. Could have saved the world the trouble." Hiei muttered.  
  
Killua suddenly blocked his path. "Hey! He said he was sorry! Don't you know how to accept apologies?"  
  
"Hn." Hiei snorted. He turned his back to the pair and went to Kurama who was holding the door of the washroom open.  
  
"Matte, 'niiisan. Let me help you in cleaning your shirt please." Gon said, hurrying after him. Hiei glared at him.  
  
"I don't need your help." Hiei grunted.  
  
"Please let me help..." Gon pleaded. Killua followed after him. Hiei went into the washroom, then, to Gon and Killua's astonishment, Kurama went in after him!  
  
"You can't go in there! Hentai!" Killua exclaimed, going after Kurama.  
  
"Where should I go then? The girl's room?" Kurama retorted. It happened again. He'd been mistaken for a girl again.  
  
"B-but..." Gon stuttered. Killua's eyes went from almond to round.  
  
"You thought that I'm a girl?" the bishonen asked. Gon nodded.  
  
"Have you bothered to comprehend the meaning of my clothes?" Kurama asked, indicating his _very_ manly tuxedo.  
  
"Er... I thought that you just liked to crossdress...." Gon admitted, blushing heavily. Kurama frowned. *This kid knows lots of reason*  
  
"I see... Don't I seem awfully flat for a girl?" Kurama questioned again. Trying to save what little 'maleness' he had.  
  
"I thought that you just... uh... bound it or something..."  
  
Kurama sighed. He gave a polite smile before steering Hiei back into the washroom.  
  
"Gomen nasai, niisan..." Gon called. Kurama turned around and smiled.  
  
"It's ok, that happens often. Too often.... Maybe I should just have my hair cut." Kurama mumbled.  
  
"No! Don't cut your hair! It's very beautiful...." Gon exclaimed, feeling guilty.  
  
"He's too vain to cut his hair." Hiei muttered. Killua snickered.  
  
"It was just a passing thought.... Hey, Hiei, doesn't he remind you of someone?" Kurama said, indicating a wide-eyed Gon.  
  
"Yusuke" Hiei nodded.  
  
Gon and Killua paled. Kurama tilted his head to the side.  
  
"What's wrong?" Kurama asked, puzzled to the children's reaction.  
  
"D-did you just say Yusuke? As in Urameshi Yusuke?" Gon squeaked.  
  
"Yeah. You know him?" Kurama inquired curiously.  
  
"He just tried to eat us!" Killua exclaimed.  
  
"Eat you?" Kurama's eyebrow shot up.  
  
Gon and Killua nodded. Kurama smiled.  
  
"He was the one you're running from, wasn't he?" Kurama said wisely. They nodded. Hiei smirked. Kurama giggled.  
  
"He won't eat you. He's not a ningen - eating youkai..." Kurama explained.  
  
"He won't?" Gon asked. Kurama nodded. "I guess he can't be that bad if he's a Reikai Tantei..."  
  
"You know them?"  
  
"Hai! Killua explained it to me..." Gon said, pointing at Killua. "Yusuke-niisan and Kuwabara-niisan said that they were members of the Reikai Tantei."  
  
"I see..." Kurama smiled a little. "Well, we've got to be going now, before the stain dries. Ja!" He gave them a small wave before entering the washroom.  
  
"Wow! So not all youkai's are ugly and stinky and man-eating after all.." Gon gave a wide smile at his bestfriend. Killua looked thoughtful. "Dosh'ta? Killua?"  
  
"How did he know about all of that?" Killua asked a bit absent- mindedly.  
  
"I'm sure everybody here knows about it..." Gon answered hesitantly.  
  
"Yeah, but they seemed awfully close to that monster."  
  
Gon scratched his head. "I don't know. Let's ask them later then." Killua just nodded. "Ne, Killua?" Killua looked at him. "Doesn't that Kurama guy remind you of someone?"  
  
Killua grinned. "Yeah! He reminded me of Kurapika!"  
  
Gon nodded enthusiastically. "Both of them have green eyes!  
  
Killua grinned "And both of them look like girls!"  
  
Gon giggled. "And they're both so well-mannered too.."  
  
"Aah.. And they both have annoying company." Killua chuckled a bit, referring to Hiei and Leorio. Gon giggled.  
  
"Well... let's go get something to drink." Killua said casually, indicating the bar.  
  
Gon looked at him wide-eyed. "Are we allowed to do that, Killua?"  
  
"Of course! We're hunters aren't we?" Killua said, trying to coax Gon into going. Gon nodded cheerfully and they proceeded to the said bar.  
~~~~~ Back at the shared table~~~~~  
  
"Don't they dare come back here..." Yusuke muttered. Now his day was complete. Yeah. First, a sudden party. Then he finds out that the girls aren't invited. Then he learns that they had to share their table with a bunch of kids. Then the said bunch of kids decides to insult him. What else could happen?  
  
"They do have a good point though...." Kuwabara said thoughtfully.  
  
"Which is?" Yusuke growled.  
  
"That you're ugly and stinky..." The carrot haired man answered absent-mindedly.  
  
"Kuwabara..." Yusuke snarled, preparing to throttle the said oaf.  
  
"By the way, the Killua kid looked familiar..." Kuwabara said.  
  
Yusuke abruptly stopped proceeding with his plan. "Killua? The cocky kid?" Kuwabara nodded. "Yeah.. he did sort of look familiar... He's like... Hiei."  
  
"Yeah. Both shrimps." Kuwabara agreed  
  
"Both of 'em are cocky" Yusuke contributed  
  
"Both of 'em are smart mouths" Kuwabara grinned  
  
"Both of 'em have killer eyes." Yusuke said a bit slowly.  
  
"That's true... They look alike. Same face, same eyes, almost same hair. Color's just different..." Kuwabara said intelligently. O_O  
  
"Yeah. Both of the have the same look too." Yusuke added. Kuwabara nodded.  
  
"Umm... excuse me.... Are these seats taken?" A polite voice asked. Yusuke spun around to see a handsome, blond young man and a tall weird guy. He looked at Kuwabara then looked at the taller guy. He gaped.  
  
"Excuse me sir, but are these seats taken?" Kurapika repeated in a soft, polite but impatient voice.  
  
"Uh... no. You may take that one."  
  
"Arigato" Kurapika sat down on the seat beside Yusuke and Leorio took the one on his other side. Yusuke looked them curiously.  
  
"Are you hunters too?" He asked bluntly.  
  
Kurapika looked strangely at him. "Yes, we're hunters"  
  
"Are you one too?" Leorio asked, a bit proudly.  
  
"Nope. I'm a Reikai Tantei. But two Hunters were here a while ago."  
  
"Reikai Tantei? What's that?" Leorio asked Kurapika  
  
"Leorio... don't you ever listen? The Hunter Association told us that the very first day!"  
  
"They did? Oh! They did..."  
  
"Leorio..." Kurapika sighed. "There are three major world's. These are the Ningenkai, Reikai and Makai. Ningenkai is the Humanworld. Reikai is the Spiritworld, where our spirit goes to after our body dies. The Makai is the so-called demon world, the world of the youkai."  
  
"OK... then?" Leorio prodded him to continue. He knew about that part. If he didn't, he wouldn't be in this party at all.  
  
"There are youkai who go to the Ningenkai to wreck havoc and destruction. The Reikai assigned a group called the Reikai Tantei to apprehend and eliminate these destructive youkai. And you.." He turned to Yusuke. "You must be the leader of the Tantei"  
  
"You're right" *Boy, is he good..* "I am the leader"  
  
"I thought so... I can sense your aura" Kurapika said  
  
"You can? And I thought Hunters were just a bunch of jerks showing muscles off. The ones I have met so far didn't do anything but insult me." Yusuke grumbled. Kuwabara chuckled loudly.  
  
"I see... Some people do that. They become Hunters just to show off. I'm surprised that they even passed." Kurapika agreed.  
  
"Yeah..." Yusuke said thoughtfully. *This blond kid is smart.*  
  
"By the way, you mentioned about two Hunters here a while ago..." Kurapika trailed off.  
  
"Yeah.. Two kids. You know 'em?" Kuwabara interjected.  
  
"Hai... They're our companions." Kurapika explained.  
  
"Couple of brats" Yusuke muttered. Kurapika gave a little smile.  
  
"They were the ones who insulted you? Mr...." Kurapika realized that they haven't introduced themselves yet.  
  
"Yusuke. Urameshi Yusuke. And yes, they were the ones who insulted me. Gon and Killua, right?"  
  
"Hai... Urameshi-san. That's them. And I'm Kurapika, by the way."  
  
"Kurapika? Hmm... the nerve of them.. calling me ugly and stinky.."  
  
Kurapika blinked. He could beleive it of Killua, but Gon? "Please allow me apologize for my friends, Urameshi-san. You must understand that they're just kids, even though the have passed the Hunter test"  
  
"Geez you're so formal, Kurapika" Leorio complained. Kurapika glared at him while Yusuke and Kuwabara snickered.  
  
"I'm Leorio, nice to meet you." Leorio said casually. Yusuke grinned  
  
"And I am the great Kuwabara Kazuma! The bravest member of the Reikai Tantei" Kuwabara declared. Yusuke smirked at that.  
  
"Yeah. As if! The shrimps braver than you, you know."  
  
"Nani?!?! That shrimp's a coward! All he does is hide behind Kurama." Kuwabara declared.  
  
*Shrimp? Kurama? Where have I heard that?* Kurapika frowned. It wasn't like him to forget something...*That Spider's getting to me...* (Shizuku)  
  
"Speaking of him... Kurapika looks like him, ne?" Yusuke whispered, pointing a thumb at Kurapika.  
  
"Yeah... Green eyes, feminine looks....They're both smart too." Kuwabara snickered. "Wait until the shrimp sees him!"  
  
Yusuke snickered. He looked at the frowning boy.  
  
"Dosh'ta?" he asked. Kurapika shook his head.  
  
"Nothing... I was just thinking..."  
  
Yusuke accepted the explanation. "Where's the food anyway? I'm starving!" He looked at his watch "K'so! Half an hour more before dinner.."  
  
"Kurapika! Leorio!" a familiar voice called out. Yusuke spun around. Gon approached cautiously and sat besides Leorio. Killua sat at his other side.  
  
"You two again!" Yusuke growled.  
  
"Ehehe.. Niisan..." Gon gave his biggest most sweetest smile. "I'm sorry for the incident earlier.... We didn't mean to call youkai ugly and stinky." He gave him a timid look with a big smile. The over all effect was very sweet.  
  
"It's Ok... but another insult and I'll eat you!" He threatened good- naturedly.  
  
"You mean... you're a youkai?" Leorio blurted. Kurapika kicked his shin. Leorio turned red, trying hard not to cry out.  
  
"Yeah. Well... half anyway" Yusuke answered casually  
  
"I see... Interesting..." Kurapika said politely.  
  
"My other teammates are purebred youkais.... Well, the shrimp is. Dunno about Kurama though, he's a reincarnation of a Youko." Yusuke continued.  
  
"I see..."  
  
"There they are now!" Yusuke said, pointing behind the four hunters. Everyone spun around, curious to know what fullbred youkai's look like.  
  
Hiei and Kurama came into view. The four's jaw went slack, although Kurapika's wasn't noticeable.  
  
"You!" They exclaimed simultaneously. Kurama and Hiei looked taken aback by the greeting for a bit.  
  
"Gee... sorry we're late, minna" Kurama finally got a good look of their tablemates. He blinked. "You four? You know each other?" He sat beside Kuwabara, not trusting that Hiei would manage to refrain from teasing the man. That left Hiei beside Killua.  
  
"Yeah.... We're all Hunters. We took the test together" Leorio explained.  
  
"I see..."  
  
"You know each other?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"Eh? Hai. I met Kurapika-san and Leorio-san in a clothing store earlier this afternoon. I met Gon-chan and Killua-kun by the bar after a big, bad, man-eating youkai chased them" He teased  
  
Yusuke blushed. "Ok! I lost my cool, I admit it!" Everyone laughed  
  
"So you're a Reikai Tantei too?" Gon asked curiously  
  
"Hai... Me and Hiei."  
  
"So both of you are youkai?" Gon asked again.  
  
"Hai..."  
  
"Kakoii!" Gon's eyes twinkled like stars. Everybody sweatdropped  
  
"Gon..." Killua's eyebrow twitched.  
  
"What's your powers?" Gon asked excitedly  
  
"Er... I control plants...." Kurama answered, sweatdropping  
  
"I make a sword out of my spirit!" Kuwabara said boastfully.  
  
"I make a ball of my energy and release it." Yusuke drawled  
  
"I summon Makai flames." Hiei grunted.  
  
"Control, Materialize, Release and hmm...." Kurapika muttered. He wasn't sure of Hiei's abilities, though.  
  
"Excuse me?" Kurama politely asked.  
  
"Ah.. Iya, nandemonai. I was just thinking of your abilities."  
  
"And what do you think of them? How about you guys, what's _your_ abilities?" Yusuke inquired.  
  
"Minamono-san's feild is in the Control type. Kuwabara-san's is Materialize, while Urameshi-san's is Release. I'm not sure of Hiei-san's though. It might be any of the three."  
  
"I see... You have different terms.... Interesting" Yusuke said.  
  
"You see, Yusuke, the terms we use are the ones used by Reikai. The ones they use are the human terms. Since they do not know of Reikai and Makai, they have terms only for Reiki which, in Hunter's terms, would be nen." Kurama explained.  
  
"Hai. We do not use the terms Youki and Youryouki, as you do, as most of nen-users do not know of Reikai and Makai. It is simply nen for us. Although we do have certain terms used for certain uses they have." Kurapika continued.  
  
"Example" Killua prodded  
  
"For example, we use Zetsu, which is the hiding of one's nen or ki, so nobody will be able to sense it." Kurapika said.  
  
"Here, we use the simple term 'Masking' or hiding of ki. To be able to sense Masked ki or Zetsu, we concentrate in gathering our aura into our senses." Kurama explained  
  
"Which would then be called Gyo in Hunter's terms. Then we use Ten to strengthen our bodies. It is like creating a barrier or force field with our auras."  
  
"Your Ten will be called 'kekkai' here. Another example is concentration of the energy in one place. It is like when Yusuke would concentrate his Reiki on his fist. It would make his punch more powerful."  
  
"It would then be called Kou. Then there's Hatsu. It is the transferring of the aura into objects or such. There are six types of Hatsu, and these are Strengthen (Kyouka), Release (Houshutsu), Control (Sousa), Change (Henka), Materialize (Gugenka), and Special (Tokushitsu). I'm in the Materialize category, Gon's a Strengthen type, and Killua's a Change" Kurapika further explained.  
  
"Hatsu, in our terms, are the simple abilities that we have. I'm in the Control type, Yusuke's a Release type, Kuwabara's a Materialize like Kurapika-san, and Hiei.... Hmmm.... I don't know." Kurama frowned a little.  
  
Everybody stared at them. Leorio started laughing.  
  
"Count on these two to explain everything for us." Everybody laughed except for the two and Hiei, although he did smirk. The green eyed pair looked a bit flustered  
  
"Gee... we got carried away...." Kurama and Kurapika blushed.  
  
Everyone laughed even more. The two assumed an embarassed look.  
  
"You two are such geniuses!" Gon said admiringly. The two turned even redder.  
  
"Yeah! I didn't even understand what they were saying!" Yusuke choked out  
  
Kurapika and Kurama scowled. Then Kurama smiled impishly "Would you like us to explain it again?"  
  
Yusuke gave a horrified look. "Again?!?! No thanks!"  
  
The food arrived, and they all ate in a very happy atmosphere. Even Hiei enjoyed it a bit, although he'd never admit it to anybody.  
  
"Minamono-san, why do have such a weird nickname?" Leorio asked between bites. Kurama smiled at the man across the table.  
  
"Because Minamono Shuichi is only my ningen name. Kurama is the name given to me when I was still in my Youko body." Kurama said kindly.  
  
The Hunters stared at him. Kurama smiled softly and explained.  
  
"I am not really the proper owner of this body. When I was shot by a Spiritual Hunter once and my Youko body died, I fled as a spirit and took refuge in an unborn child. It was then that I was given the name Minamono Shuichi."  
  
"Before, when I was still in my Youko body, I used to be a thief. I was the leader of a gang that was feared in the whole of Makai." Kurapika stiffened at the 'thief' bit.  
  
"Oh... " went Gon.  
  
"Why don't you go back to being a Youko now that you're fully healed?" Kurapika asked, a bit bluntly.  
  
Kurama smiled. "I learned how to love and be loved. I love as well as respect my human mother. I am eternally grateful to her for raising me as her own child."  
  
"I see...." A look of sadness crossed Kurapika's eyes. His fellow Hunters understood his feelings. He missed his own family.  
  
"How did you become members of the Rekai Tantei?" Gon asked  
  
"I died" Yusuke shrugged  
  
"You what?"  
  
"I died. My death wasn't expected so they gave me back my life in exchange of becoming a Tantei. My first mission brought me against Kurama and Hiei. I managed to defeat them and they became members as punishment. Kuwabara sort of just tagged along." Yusuke continued eating. Kuwabara's face distorted at the 'tagging along' bit.  
  
"Hey! I didn't just tag along!" He protested  
  
"Oh... You mean you should actually be dead now?" Gon was curious  
  
"Yeah. At one of our missions, I died again. When I woke up, I just suddenly learned that I wasn't human anymore. The death triggered my youkai side to wake up, so I basicaly died twice already.  
  
"Sugoi..." Gon whispered, stars in his eyes. Yusuke sweatdropped.  
  
"Hehehe... Tell me... why did you become Hunters?" He asked in return.  
  
"My father was a Hunter too! The best Hunter! And I'm going to find him!" Gon declared.  
  
"You mean, you don't know where your father is?" Kuwabara asked, a bit incredulous. Gon nodded.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"He left me to my Aunt when I was a baby. I want to become a great Hunter just like him so I can find him!"  
  
"Oh... How about you?" Kuwabara asked Leorio. He didn't like him.  
  
"I took the exam for money!" Leorio said loudly.  
  
"How greedy!" Kuwabara exclaimed  
  
"That's what he says, but he actually wants to be a doctor. He wanted to be a Hunter to be able to treat sick people for free!" Gon enthusiastically said. Leorio blushed, his bad guy attitude ruined.  
  
"That's a very nice thing to do, Leorio-san." Kurama politely said. Hiei just snorted. Leorio blushed even more.  
  
"What about you, Killua-CHAN" Yusuke asked mischeviously.  
  
"I was bored" Killua said, yawning. Everybody sweatdropped.  
  
"He's an assassin!" Gon declared, smiling widely. Yusuke sweatdropped even more  
  
"I see.... What about you, Kurapika-san?" He now turned to the blonde.  
  
"I... well..." Kurapika stammered, unsure if he should disclose his secret.  
  
The members of the Reikai Tantei looked expectantly at him. He made a deep breathe before deciding.  
  
"I am hunting for this group called the GeneiRyodan." he disclosed.  
  
"That gang of theives and murderers here in Ningenkai?" Kurama questioned. Kurapika nodded.  
  
"You know 'em?" Kuwabara inquired.  
  
"Hai. If Youko Kurama and his gang were the most feared in Makai. The GeneiRyodan are our counterparts here in Ningenkai."  
  
"They're that good?" Hiei asked, contemptuously. Kurama nodded.  
  
"You're planning on fighting them?" Kurama inquired. Kurapika nodded. "Why?"  
  
"Do you know of the Tribe called Kuruta?" He asked, closing his eyes.  
  
"Hai. I have heard of that tribe. They are the famous Crimson Eyed tribe, right?" Kurama replied. Kurapika just nodded.  
  
"Crimson Eyed?" Yusuke asked, tilting his head to the side.  
  
"Hai. They are called that because when they are extremely angry, or when they feel extreme emotion, their eyes turn crimson. Their eyes are highly valued because the color of it is one of the so-called seven most beautiful colors of the world." Kurama explained.  
  
"And when a Kuruta dies, their eyes remain in its Crimson color." Kurapika continued, his fist clenching.  
  
"But what has the Kuruta got to do with the Spiders?"  
  
"I am a Kuruta." Kurapika answered, opening his eyes to reveal his crimson eyes. The Tantei gasped. The color was indeed beautiful  
  
"I see. So that's why you're after the Spiders...." Kurama lowered his eyes in sympathy.  
  
"Spiders? And what did the GeneiRyodan do to the Kuruta?" Kuwabara inquired blankly. Kurama looked at Kurapika as if asking for permission to explain. Kurapika nodded, knowing that the wise demon knew the answer that he didn't care to say.  
  
"The GeneiRyodan's nickname is The Spiders. Their symbol is a spider with twelve legs. And the Kuruta... was wiped out by the Spiders for their eyes" Kurama explained, his voice had a hint of sadness.  
  
"They what?! They wiped out a whole tribe?" Yusuke asked indignantly, almost standing up from his seat.  
  
"Yes. They killed every single Kuruta in our village. I had managed to escape.... And when I came back to help... it was already too late. They were all dead... and their eyes were all gone." Kurapika eyes were so full of sorrow and anger everyone was affected. They all lowered their eyes.  
  
"Why hasn't Reikai done anything?" Kuwabara asked, also indignant. He liked the blond kid. He had a kind, however sad aura around him.  
  
"We weren't the Reikai Tantei five years ago. There was no Tantei then. The last Tantei had been Sensui ten years ago" Kurama explained  
  
"And the Reikai Tantei aren't the ones in charge of those things." Hiei grunted.  
  
"It doesn't matter. I will hunt the Spiders down and rid the world from their evil" Kurapika declared, determination present in his eyes and voice. Everyone looked admiringly at him. Kurapika blinked, and when he opened them again, they were back to their bright green.  
  
"The Spiders are very powerful. I wish you luck." Kurama said. He raised his glass of wine.  
  
"Kampai!" They all cheered, bumping their glasses noisily in the middle. They all drank with smiles on their faces.  
  
That evening wasn't so bad after all. Who cares about the girls?  
  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ OWARI /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
  
That was fun! I loved writing this.. ^_^ Even if it turned out a wee bit too long.... ^_^() I got... uh... carried away. I do hope I've been funny. Even moderately smileable. I did try my hardest....  
  
I hope the nen/ki explanations didn't turn you off.... Did you understand it?  
  
And for mistakes... you can flame me all you want!  
  
They were a bit... OK... a lot OOC. You can flame me for that too!  
  
Sorry for the abrupt ending.... You can roast me all you want!  
  
Reviews would be very much appreciated.... Ja! 


	3. Troubles at Makai 1

Makai Troubles  
  
by: Yukitsu  
  
Well! Here it is! The much awaited (I wish) sequel to "Small World" (The HxH/YYH crossover I made. Anyway, I'm sooo sorry it took me this long to finish this thing. *shakes head*  
  
Disclaimers: YYH and HxH, not mine.  
  
Hi there Tomo-chan! Hello Ayori-neechan/kaachan Ei Banana! Yo Gorrs!  
  
" yadda " - dialogue  
  
*yadda* - italics/thoughts  
  
YADDA - emphasis or bold  
  
~~~~~  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Kurapika! What the hell are you doing!?" Leorio screeched out, making a move to stop the currently berserk Kuruta  
  
"Hanase! [Let me go!] I'll kill that guy! I swear I will!" Kurapika practically screamed, loosing all composture and lunging at the poor guy who was currently staring at him with great fear.  
  
Expectedly, Leorio found this all strange. Kurapika? Loosing his temper and attacking a CIVILIAN suddenly?  
  
"What in all the worlds is wrong with you?" Leorio exclaimed as he struggled to keep Kurapika away from the terrified guy. Fortunately for the guy, Leorio had a much bigger build than the blond, thus keeping him alive. Suddenly finding his wits about him, the said guy got up, turned around, and fled the scene like the chicken he's supposed to be.  
  
"Come back here you coward!" Kurapika screamed at the fleeing man, struggling against Leorio's armlock for all he was worth, managing at the same time to brandish a fist at the offender.  
  
"Kurapika! Calm down and tell me what in the blue blazes happened!" Leorio screeched. Kurapika, after a long while of struggling, finally calmed down enough for his eyes to turn back to normal. Assured of the Kuruta's restored sanity, the taller man let go of the said Kuruta.  
  
"Now will you tell me what that guy just did to you?" Leorio asked, uncharistically acting cool.  
  
"That guy... the nerve!"  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"He mistook me for a girl!" Kurapika exclaimed indignantly. Leorio guffawed and started laughing.  
  
"I told you you looked like a girl!" the doctor said victoriously, obviously wanting to die early. A vein popped out of the irritated Kuruta's temple.  
  
"Leorio..." he muttered threateningly, keeping a very sinister and irritated look on his face.  
  
Leorio immediately composed himself, sweating at the evil look he was receiving. After several minutes of silence and contemplating on Leorio's part, the said doctor burst out into fits of laughter again.  
  
"LeoriO!" Kurapika exclaimed, this time though, the vein almost magnified to the size of his whole head. He advanced towards the oblivious doctor and immediately throttled, beat, boxed, grounded, and everything one can do to Leorio until nothing was left of Leorio but a mass of unidentifiable substance. Fortunately for Kurapika, the mass didn't laugh.  
  
"Kurapikaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Leorio whined, although sounding more like a dog instead. "Why did you do that?! I was only laughing!"  
  
"Well it's no laughing matter. Hn. The nerve of that guy, groping me!" Kurapika exclaimed absentmindedly, thinking of the earlier event that he, unfortunately, experienced.  
  
"That guy just GROPED you?!" Leorio schreeched out again. His jaw dropped, as if deciding if he's going to get angry or laugh. Unfortunately for both of them, Leorio chose the latter.  
  
With an undignified snort, Leorio started laughing all over again.  
  
Unfortunate for him because it just got Kurapika angry.  
  
And an angry Kuruta is not good for your health.  
  
Within a matter of seconds, Leorio was once again reduced to the mass of undistinguishable substance that can only be the combination of blood, flesh and bones.  
  
And unfortunately for Leorio too, before he could recover and get his face off the ground, someone chose that moment to run over him at breakneck speed.  
  
The girl, or was it a guy?, skidded to a halt, turned swiftly around and started apologizing to him. Leorio looked up, wincing slightly, before getting up. He still looked the same, except for the numerous bruises he had and the footprint on his back.  
  
Kurapika, recognizing the tall guy, interrupted him. "Minamono-san?" he asked  
  
Immediately, at the sound of the voice calling his attention, Kurama's head snapped up.  
  
"Kurapika-san? Leorio-san?" Kurama blinked  
  
"Minamono-san!" Leorio exclaimed, straightening up quickly, magically restored to his clean self.  
  
"Leorio-san... gomen nasai! [I'm sorry]" Kurama said quickly, bowing again  
  
"Daijobu daijobu! [It's alright]" Leorio said, rubbing the back of his head.  
  
"I was in a hurry" Kurama mumbled, looking in the direction where he was previously headed for.  
  
"What's wrong?" Kurapika asked curiously  
  
"It's nothing" Kurama replied, almost forgetting that Kurapika wasn't a Tantei like him. After all, the blond knew of the three worlds. He IS a hunter.  
  
"Tantei mission?" Leorio inquired, unimaginably perceptive. Maybe all those beatings he received from Kurapika finally went through to his head.  
  
"Hai [yes]. Now if you don't have any questions, I'll be going" Kurama gave a wave before running away again.  
  
"Wa-wait!" Leorio cried, but Kurama was running too fast, and in a matter of seconds, they couldn't see him anymore.  
  
"Hey! Let's go after him!" Leorio exclaimed, already giving chase  
  
"He-hey! Leorio!" Kurapika stared as Leorio disappeared around the corner. Giving a growl, he ran after his stupid companion.  
  
~~~~~  
  
"Killua!" Gon called, running towards his friend in a frenzied delight, probably due to the VERY delicious ice cream he was eating.  
  
"Gon. What's wrong with you?" Killua inquired warily, knowing from experience that a hyper Gon, eventhough funny, is very tiring to be with. Not to mention embarrassing.  
  
"Look! Ice cream! And it's soooo yummy!" Gon exclaimed, waving his cone around to emphasize his point. Killua backed away slightly, trying ever so hard to avoid the peices that was raining around everywhere.  
  
"Why don't you buy one too?" Gon grinned madly, already tugging his silver- haired friend towards the icecream stand.  
  
Two minutes later, Killua is holding an icecream cone of the same type as Gon. Before he could lick it, however, a large bulky figure bumped into him, causing the icecream Gon loved so much to fall on the hard concrete ground.  
  
"Oi!" Killua exclaimed, whirling around quickly, only to see the back of a running teen. With a snarl akin to that his brother can do, he gave chase. Gon looked at his running friend before blinking and giving chase too.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
"Leorio you idiot!" Kurapika hit the tall man hard on the head. He grabbed him before he could stumble forward and expose them both. When he had finally caught up with the frantically running man, they had almost stumbled upon Kurama and the Hiei starting their fight. Fortunately, they had managed stop their run just in time to keep theirselves hidden behind a deserted alley wall.  
  
"Hey Kurapika! Look! They're starting to fight!" Leorio said excitedly, keeping his eyes trained on the graceful figure of Kurama. He squinted at their enemy, however, and found him an utterly ugly brute.  
  
"That guy is UGLY. Is he a youkai? [demon]" Leorio whispered to the irritated blond.  
  
His curiosity getting the better of him, Kurapika moved forward and took a peek. He shuddered at the looks of the said youkai and gave the pair of Tanteis a pensive glance. Kurama and Hiei were standing side by side, their weapons semi-drawn. Kurama's rose was already in his hand, pulled back and ready to be lashed and turned into a thorny whip at the same time. Hiei's katana, already in his tight grip, was ready to be drawn, judging by Hiei's posture.  
  
Kurapika moved back again before nodding "That's a youkai alright. I can sense it from his ki. It's nen yet at the same time it isn't."  
  
"Huh?" Leorio blinked, puzzling over the riddle Kurapika presented him.  
  
"I mean... he's using ki, but it isn't like our own nen. Their ki has a different pattern to it.... I don't know... but I just know that he isn't human." Kurapika edged once again to the end of the wall and peeked out.  
  
"Hmm... After all... no human can be THAT ugly" Leorio mumbled absentmindedly and continued watching the three combatants.  
  
The fight seemed to take forever to start. The minutes that passed before any participant moved seemed like hours to the two watchers.  
  
Finally, the beast, loosing all patience, attacked. He barged his way between the two, effectively seperating the pair from each other's protection as they leapt apart for safety. The ugly, hairy, and huge beast lunged at the redhead, obviously finding the fire demon too quick for his build. Kurama gave a menacing grin before lashing at him with his rose. At first, the flower seemed weak and useless to actually even manage scratch the huge thing; but in less than an eye's blink, it grew into a thorny whip. The whip slashed at the beast's side, creating a long and deep gash.  
  
"Give up, Kougo! You can't win against us!" Kurama called, landing back from his leap gracefully. He flicked his whip threateningly, making the two watchers flinch.  
  
"Never! I'll kill that brat if it's the last thing I do!" Kougo roared loudly. Giving a stomp, he leaped upwards and headed for the redhead again. Midway, he suddenly dropped to the ground with a painful howl. There, beside Kurama suddenly stood the black haired fire demon.  
  
"You seem to have forgotten my presence, Kougo" Hiei muttered in a low voice, flicking his wrist to clean his katana from the filth of the beast's blood  
  
Kouga gave a roar, and instead of attacking like expected, he turned around to flee. Heading right in the direction of the two hunters.  
  
Tsuzuku...  
  
~~~~~  
  
Yeah... Finally.... After such a long time of promising myself that I'll make a sequel for "It's a Small World After All/ Small World" Well... here it is. Although I must admit, "Small World/ It's A Small World After All" is better than this... this... peice of crap from my overused, overstressed, and overly mental mind.  
  
Plus the fact that I've been deprived of Internet access for more than a month has taken it's toll on my poor and vunerable little mind. *blinks cutely* My poor fanfic collection... unupdated and unmothered for so long.... *whimpers*  
  
Anyway, tell me if you want me to continue this. 


	4. Troubles at Makai 2

Trouble at Makai  
  
by: Yukitsu aka Youko_Kurapika  
  
Disclaimers: No comment. But I'll tell you one thing. I don't own anything.  
  
Heh... I'm soooooooooo bored.... I've almost finished my supply of unread fics and my modem is STILL not fixed.... *sniffles* What'll I do when I actually run out of fics? Write my own, of course. That's why I'm writing ne?  
  
Ei there, Tomo-chan... or rather, Chibishie-chan~ *winks mischeiviously* Hi also to Ayori-neechan/kaachan, Banana and Gorrs. ^_^  
  
* Yadda * - italicized  
  
" Yadda " - dialogue  
  
YADDA - emphasis or BOLD (Not THAT kind of bold, you hentai!)  
  
~~~~~  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"What the hell?!" Leorio exclaimed, horrorstruck at the sight of the big brute charging towards them. It really is a very horrible thing to look at, what with the great, big, ugly snout and hairy body.... Thinking that the beast can't see them as they were hiding behind the wall, he grabbed Kurapika and dragged the two of them into view.  
  
"Leorio!!!" Kurapika yelled out, struggling to free himself from the doctor's iron grip. Even if the brute DID see them, he doubted if he would stop just for the sake of two HUMANS. Forcing his hand free, he materialized his dowsing chain, the chain with the metal ball at the end. It won't kill the beast, thus, keeping his end of the "Limitation and Vow" deal. They would have run away but they were stuck between two alley walls and a dead end behind them. Talk about stuck between two rocks plus one!  
  
"Hey! Don't come near us!" Leorio hollered at the charging brute. He made a step forward, intending to run towards the opening but realized that they wouldn't make it in time. It was either fight or be squashed, and Leorio had much experience concerning both enough to know that the former was better than the latter.  
  
He took his small knife from his coat and got in a defensive stance, taking a glance at the similarly poised blond.  
  
~~~  
  
Kurama smirked at the fleeing youkai. What a coward... And to think that he had the NERVE, trying to assassinate Koenma.... As if he could get anywhere without being noticed, with his hideous looks, humongous build and all... *I guess Yusuke and Kuwabara aren't going to get any fun today*  
  
He was just in the act of leaping to deliver the finishing blow, however, when he skidded to a horrified halt. He gasped as Leorio and Kurapika came into view *What are Kurapika and Leorio DOING here?!* Worse yet, Kougo was rushing blindingly straight at them!  
  
"Kurapika-san!!! Leorio-san!!! Watch out!!!" Kurama yelled out. He felt a displacement of air as Hiei quickly rushed forward, intending to kill the youkai [demon] before he got anywhere near the two hunters.  
  
Before Hiei got close enough, a portal opened behind the two humans and the youkai barged into them, dragging the pair along with him.  
  
Into the unfamiliar world of Makai.  
  
~~~  
  
Leorio screamed as he fell down, pushed by the hideous beast into a light that flashed suddenly behind him. He waited for the impact of his landing, his behind already expecting the hard concrete to meet it. A hard landing he expected, and a hard landing he got.  
  
As soon as he felt that everything has stopped spinning enough for him open his eyes, he was met by the sight of a hideously hideous face almost touching his own slightly better looking one.  
  
Leorio's peircing scream filled the air. In fact, he screamed so loudly and so highly that Kurapika immediately sat up, throwing whatever heavy thing that was on top of him off.  
  
"Leorio! Dosh'ta? [What's wrong?]" Kurapika asked worriedly, searching blindly for his comrade. *Since when did the sun set?*  
  
"Argh!!! Kurapika!!! Tasukete! [Help!]" Leorio clawed at the unconscious beast in a panic. With a frantic heave, he managed to push it off.  
  
Gasping for air, Leorio scrambled to where he thought Kurapika was.  
  
"Leorio!" Kurapika exclaimed, slapping Leorio's arm from clinging to his waist.  
  
Giving a wince for his sore backside, he stood up and allowed his eyes to adjust to the darkness. As soon as he'd done exactly that, he looked at the knocked out youkai.  
  
"He's still unconscious. Wonder why..." Kurapika mumbled to himself. His range of sight finally widening around enough for him to take a look where they were, he turned his head around. His eyes widened as soon as he realized that they weren't where the were before.  
  
"Leorio... where not in the city anymore!" Kurapika said, swiftly turning around to face his companion.  
  
"What?! But that's impossible! We were just there SECONDS ago!" Leorio exclaimed, standing up and walking towards the blond. He was getting freaked out with every second that passsed.  
  
"I know. I think that flash of light was actually a portal that brought us here. Judging from the amount of energy that I felt from it, that must be why this youkai here..." he nudged the immobile creature with his foot "...is still out cold. He must have used a great amount ki to make that portal up, and with both of us in tow, it must have taken even more energy."  
  
"I see.... Well then.... Where are we NOW?" Leorio demanded.  
  
"I don't know..." Kurapika frowned thoughfully.  
  
"Well?"  
  
"It's safe to assume that we're in the Makai [Demonworld]" Kurapika concluded  
  
"Ah... I see.... I thought we've been transported into another planet or something.... WAIT A MINUTE!!! MAKAI?!?!?!" If Leorio had been drinking any beverage in front of anybody, that unfortunate anybody would be drenched to the skin by now. He is now officially freaked out. As in REALLY freaked out.  
  
"Yes, Leorio. We're in Makai. Can't you sense the energy surrounding us? It's definitely of a different pattern than what humans have. This must be the youki [Demon Energy] Minamono-san had told us about before." Kurapika explained  
  
"How do we get home then? I don't want to be youkai food!" Leorio stood even closer to the blond for protection. If Gon and Killua could see them now, they would laugh directly on the poor man's face. Imagine a huge guy seeking protection from a smaller, feminine looking boy. Ridiculous.  
  
"I don't know. But judging from what Minamono-san told us, Makai is in a totally different dimension from our own world. It means then that we can't just go back home through the more normal means. We have to find someone who can transport us back."  
  
"But... who? Where? How?" Leorio gave an almost childish pout.  
  
"I don't know anyone here, Leorio. I doubt if the people here will be willing to help us go back home. For all we know, they'll just eat us as soon as they catch sight of us" Kurapika rubbed his wrists, trying to warm himself a little. Normally, he wouldn'y mind the cold, but Makai's chilly atmosphere wasn't like the usual cold he was used to. There was an added creepiness that made one shiver.  
  
"So... what do we do now? We can't just stay here and wait for Mr. Kougo here to wake up. Going anywhere might put us in even more danger."  
  
"We travel. There's absolutely no choice." Kurapika shrugged and headed in an Easternly direction. Leorio whined a bit but followed.  
  
After all... as the younger boy had said, they had no choice.  
  
~~~~~  
  
"Hiei! They're gone!" Kurama cried out, running to the spot where the three had disappeared. He felt the leftovers of the energy of the portal. Whoever that Kougo is, he's atleast skillful enough to actually manage creating a portal.  
  
"Hn. Let's wait for Yusuke and the Oaf before following them." The fire demon muttered, sheathing his katana.  
  
"Makai is such a large place... I hope they manage to stay alive... Atleast just until we get there."  
  
"I doubt if they can handle it, although the kid has a chance"  
  
Kurama frowned a bit and waited for the two other Tanteis  
  
~~~~  
  
Well.... No comment....  
  
That was lousy.... Damned modem... *mutters*  
  
HxH and YYH cast: ¬¬()  
  
Shinja: Today is November 20, 2002 


	5. Troubles at Makai 3

Trouble at Makai  
  
by Yukitsu  
  
Disclaimer: I do not know the meaning of the word disclaimer. Kidding. But I DO know that YYH and HxH aren't mine.  
  
" Yadda " - dialogue  
  
' Yadda ' - italics or thoughts  
  
YADDA - emphasis or BOLD.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"Kurapikaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa," Leorio whined. He walked behind the blond, trying to keep up with the Kuruta's graceful movements.  
  
"What?" Kurapika snapped from above him. They were climbing a particularly steep and rocky hill, and Kurapika was scaling it with almost no effort at all. Leorio, on the other hand, was having difficulties. He is, after all, bigger and heavier. And he's not used to moving so gracefully.  
  
"Wait up..." Leorio panted from the hard climb, his hands scratched and bruised from the rocks.  
  
Kurapika didn't reply. He just waited for the dark haired man to catch up before continuing up the hill. He hadn't talked much during their journey. Eversince they got here almost four hours ago, the only thing Leorio had managed to drag from his mouth were single word sentences.  
  
"You're mean." Leorio pouted uncharacteristically. He was sweating from all the scaling he did, and he sure as hell didn't feel happy about it.  
  
"Urusai. Look." Kurapika getsured to the distance as Leorio finally managed to reach the top. Leorio felt his jaw hit the ground.  
  
"Wh-what..." He stared at scenery that greeted his eyes. Trees everywhere. Thick forests surrounded them, reaching to the horizon, broken only by a few scattered hills here and there.  
  
"That's where we'll go" Kurapika muttered, pointing somewhere behind the doctor's back.  
  
"Huh?" Leorio turned around to look at the place Kurapika was pointing to. And his jaw hit the floor again.  
  
"Bu-but.." A huge city, probably the biggest that he had ever seen in his entire life, occupied the middle of that great forest. Tall buildings, more than a thousand feet high each, were the only structures that one could see. Lightning and thunder cackled and roared around the said city, spooking him and making the hair behind his neck rise.  
  
"Why are we going there?!" Leorio finally blurted out. Kurapika gave him his best 'Well, DUH!' look. He frowned at the doctor before making his way down the hill.  
  
"Kurapika! Wait!" Leorio cried frantically, going after the blond while trying to preserve his life. Unfortunately, he could do only one thing at a time, so down he fell, sliding on his back on the rocks. Kurapika blinked as Leorio's tall body slid rapidly in front of him. He gave a loud cry before quickly descending the hill, although in a much safer way.

========

"Kurapikaaaaaa!" Leorio whined.  
  
Why is this so familiar? Kurapika thought to himself, his eyebrows twitching. He faced the loud doctor and glared at him, completely ignoring the bruised and dirty look he sported. "Will you please be quiet?" Kurapika demanded. Without waiting for a reply, he made an about-face and walked briskly away.  
  
"KurapikaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaA!" Leorio whined more. He trotted after the younger boy and finally kept his mouth shut. The credit doesn't all go to the blond, however. Most of it, undoubtely, was caused by the fact that they were nearing the huge, majestic, and intimidating city.  
  
"Leorio, make sure that we won't get seperated. This city is extremely large; it'll be a problem if one of us'll get lost. I doubt if we can use our cellphones here," Kurapika told Leorio firmly.  
  
Leorio nodded. He didn't need common sense to know THAT.  
  
They entered the huge metallic gates of the much larger city. Leorio gazed up in awe at the humongous structures as they proceeded. Kurapika, on the other hand, kept alert. He was, after all, getting creeped out by the stares they were receiving.  
  
"Hey! Ningen! [human]" A hoarse, raspy, but deep voice called.  
  
Kurpika, thinking that they might be the only humans in that area, turned to face the caller.  
  
Leorio squeaked. The guy who called them was UGLY. Not just the I'm-way- better-looking-than-you ugly, but the downright extremely-unpleasant-to- look-at ugly.  
  
"Yes?" Kurapika asked politely, nudging his companion to keep him silent. He was the one who's going to do all the talking this time.  
  
"You. New here?" The youkai gruffly said, stating the obvious.  
  
"Hai [yes]," Kurapika nodded politely. He looked the youkai over. Well dressed, but still too simple. Might be a diplomat, but can be a guard at the same time. With the gruff attitude and the dress code, Kurapika assumed that it safe to think that the guy's a guard.  
  
"Can you please take us to someone who can help us go back to our world?" Kurapika asked politely, making his speech straight to the point.  
  
"You're just a ningen. You have no business here. I should arrest you," the youkai said smugly. He stood up to his full height, towering above the two humans. Kurapika tried not to glare at him. He wasn't afraid -- far from it- - but he didn't want to attract unwanted attention. He struggled to keep his calm and looked the youkai straight in the eye.  
  
"We have to talk to someone with a higher position. We were transported here by accident when a youkai tried to escape the Reikai Tanteis. We're not supposed to be here," Kurapika repeated urgently. In his depair, he had let slip about the fact about the Tanteis. It was very unfortunate, therefore, when it turned out that the youkai was an anti-Reikai-ist.  
  
"Tantei, huh?" he sneered evilly. "You know them?"  
  
"No. Not really. I just saw the fight and overheared them," Kurapika lied quickly, covering his mistake.  
  
"Hmmm?" The youkai sneered, looming over the two humans. His blue uniform seemed sinister, and his breath had a pungent smell to it.  
  
"You!" a voice rang out "Get back to your post!" it ordered. The youkai abruptly went under a sudden change. From the smug brute, he suddenly became a tame, sickeningly ugly puppy.  
  
"H-hai! [yes] Shura-sama," he cried and saluted. He scurried away, leaving two confused humans in the middle of the plaza. Or at least... Leorio thought it was one  
  
Kurapika looked the said 'Shura-sama' over. Almost as tall as him, skinny, raven black haired, and... were his eyes PINK? He wasn't as ugly as the other youkais they've already had the (mis)pleasure of seeing. In fact, if it wasn't for the horns, he could be mistaken for a human. A very handsome human teenager, at that.  
  
"Leorio, let's go," Kurapika muttered, tugging the doctor with him as he approached the officer. Leorio reluctantly followed the blond, almost shaking though.  
  
"Sir.... Shura... -sama," Kurapika called politely, although hesitantly  
  
"Yes?" Shura snapped. He looked away from the troop that he had been instructing and glared at the two newcomers  
  
"We're humans and we were transported here by accident. We were just wondering if you knew how we can get back to... our... world?" Kurapika slowed down at the end, feeling his heart beat rapidly from the stare the seemingly young officer was giving him. The eyes were... strange... and it was freaking the hell out of him  
  
"That's not our job. You wait for the border patrol to get to you. By now, I think, they must be looking for you.That is, of course, if you came here alone," Shura said curtly. He looked the two over. Actually, he just gave the taller human a quick glance, but kept his gaze on the pretty blond. He kept on reminding the young general of a certain red-headed, plant- manipulating, Lord-deceiving kitsune.  
  
Kurapika shook his head, absentmindedly letting his hair swish with his head, giving an alluring effect. "We were taken here by accident. A youkai dragged us here when he was escaping from the Reikai Tanteis." He mentioned the Tanteis, feeling that this guy wasn't one of those Anti-Reikai freaks.  
  
Shura just stared. He blinked when Kurapika finished his sentence before replying "Well then... I think that you'll have to talk to my father about this problem of your's. Since the Tantei's are invovled, I think that it'll take a while for Tousama [Father] to arrange your transfer to Mukuro, and she to her subordinates," he said slowly, wondering why he was pleased deep inside.  
  
"You know the Tanteis?" Leorio inquired foolishly  
  
Shura snorted. "Of course! Every one here in Makai knows of them."  
  
What a rude guy... Kurapika thought. But then again, it must be the pressure.  
  
"Why will it take longer because of the Tanteis?" Kurapika questioned this time. He was curious, after all  
  
"You were brought here because of Tantei business, that means that we cannot interfere unless permitted too. Normally, ningens just get here by accident. The normal procedure would be to give the said ningens to Mukuro's heir, have him remove there memories of the place, and then transport them back. Actually, we wouldn't even bother collecting lost humans. They'll just have to wait for Mukuro's border patrol to get to them."  
  
"You just let them die?" Kurapika translated. Shura felt his heart sink.  
  
"No! I mean..." Shura stammered. "We used to do that. Actually, the border patrol started just several years ago during Enki's rein. Before that, we didn't bother helping ningens that get here. Either they die or they get home by themselves. After Enki initiated the ningen-friendly law, we were obliged to help every human that comes across us."  
  
"I see...." Kurapika nodded. "So I guess you can't just let us undergo the normal procedure since we were brought here by the Tanteis mission, eventhough it was just an accident."  
  
"Yes. 'Tousama will have to decide. He'll help you, I'm sure." Shura bobbed his head up and down enthusiastically, releived that the topic had changed  
  
"thank you very much. And your father is..?" Kurapika prompted  
  
"Lord Yomi, ruler of this place," Shura said automatically. He watched in discreet amusement when the eyes of both ningens widened in disbeleif. Tsk tsk.... He forgot to introduce himself.  
  
"You're a prince?!" Leorio shreiked out, dumbfounded. No wonder those guards were cowering around him like babies!  
  
Kurapika's ever present nerve appeared. With a snort, he hit Leorio on the head, effectively keeping the taller man's manners in check.  
  
"KurapikaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaA!" Leorio whined, forgetting the presence of the so- called prince. "Why did you do that?!"  
  
"You were being an imbecile again, idiot," Kurapika berated him. He turned to Shura and gave him an apologetic smile. "I'm very sorry. He's just a trifle rude. Leorio's a bit of an airhead." Leorio gave an indignant exclamation at that. Shura almost laughed.  
  
"I see.... Well then, since you're to see my father, I think that it wouldn't be much of a problem to let you stay at the central tower. Call it a palace, if you humans prefer the term. It wouldn't be safe for humans like you to stay exposed to youkai, especially since most youkai here hates ningens."  
  
Kurapika bowed humbly, grateful for the offer. He felt pleased, only he didn't know why. "Arigato gozaimas, Shura-san"  
  
"You keep on calling me by my name, yet I do not know yours'. It would please me greatly if you could give me a name that I can call you." Shura blinked. Why, oh WHY, was he being so polite? It was soooo unlike him.... Normally, he would be rude, inconsiderate, mean.... But now....  
  
"Oh...." Kurapika blushed. Here he was berating Leorio for being rude when he was the one being inconsiderate all along. "My name is Kurapika, Shura- san. This guy," Kurapika elbowed Leorio "is Leorio." Leorio nodded.  
  
"I see.... Pleased to meet you guys. Follow me, I'll take you to the central tower." Shura tilted his head to indicate the direction and took off into a brisk walk. The two just followed him  
  
=====

Hmm. Uneditted version. Meaning: I wrote this a full year ago.


End file.
